


Conquers All

by LadyKnightOfHollyrose



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty, Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnightOfHollyrose/pseuds/LadyKnightOfHollyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Damian is Sleeping Beauty and is decidedly not happy with the way his life is panning out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conquers All

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 3 Sentence Meme on tumblr. Obviously, I went a little overboard! The prompt was: DickDami Fairytale!AU?

"Morning, Sunshine."

Even through his hazy mind and bleary eyes, Damian could recognise the warmth of the voice that had pulled him from his slumber even with the fingers that were trailing softly through his hair.

"Go away, Grayson, it’s far too early for your ungodly cheer."

The grumbled response was given thoughtlessly, elicited by the other’s innate buoyance by habit. It was only after blinking and taking in his surroundings that he at bolt upright and remembered that he was actually still furious at him. “Grayson! _Why am I at the castle?_ I don’t care if he’s the King _or_ if he’s my father-“

"Hi, Dick; so nice to see you after I _ran off in the middle of the night_ and triggered the curse I’d been told about _just that afternoon_ -“

”- _I refuse to marry whoever it is he chose when I was ten-_ ”

"-thank you for _saving my life and breaking the curse_ , by the way-“

"-I already… What?"

"-and I’m _so very_ sorry for making you worry-“

Damian could see that he wasn’t going to get his answer any time soon. He decided to act instead by leaning forwards and sealing Dick’s lips for him.

When they parted and Dick just continued with, “Well at least you’re _awake_ this time-” he just rolled his eyes and shut him up again.

True Love’s Kiss, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in a Disney’s Sleeping Beauty!AU, wherein Damian is cursed on his tenth birthday (where there were also negotiations for his marriage being made - they kind of got overshadowed by the cursing business though, understandably), so Bruce sends him away to live with Dick for the sake of his safety.
> 
> Damian falls in love with Dick over the years (and vice versa - though Dick’s not about to act on it or even hint that there is anything since he’s common born and he already knows about Damian’s engagement). On Damian’s eighteenth birthday, Dick tells him about the curse and the engagement, which of course angers Damian. And the rest should, hopefully, be clear enough from this drabble, haha!


End file.
